Music Magic
by Patronydoe77
Summary: James Evans, violin prodigy, went missing at age 10. Harry Potter, full time runner for the United Kingdom Symphony Orchestra. Music is the strongest form of magic; for once a note is played, it never leaves us. Music centric fic. AU Sixth year, no horcruxes. (Updated Summary)
1. Chapter 1

Music Magic

By: Patronydoe77

Chapter 1

Audition

Harry Potter ran across the crowded stage between the musicians and the numerous music stands, ducking pass trombone slides and violin bows. He had been working at the local theater for the last month or so as a runner for the United Kingdom's Symphony Orchestra Auditions. It was something that kept his mind off what had happened and out of Number 4; there was no need to hang around any longer than he needed to. The music was an old fall back, from his primary school days; it was not only an escape from this cousin and his gang, but also an escape from life itself. There was no way for him to get back into the music scene, but this was a start.

However, Harry Potter was not only that but the savoir of a world these muggles could only dream of, a world of magic. He was the only person to have survived the Killing Curse and killed the dreaded Dark Lord Voldemort when he was the baby, and now he was destined to vanquish the same Dark Lord again, who was re-born only a year ago. With that prophecy came sacrifices of not only his freedom, but sacrifices of life: his godfather, Sirius Black, had lost his life at the Ministry that night. Harry had sunk into a state of depression, not wanting to talk about anything with anyone. Dumbledore has sent him back to the Dursleys against his will and he was not happy, leading him to go hide at the local theater during the day. The director had stumbled upon him in one of the empty practice rooms early one Saturday morning, playing on the piano. Even with his rudimentary skills, the director hired him on as a runner and that was where Harry was now.

The auditions were to start in a half an hour and he was running around in search of bottles of water and extra music stands. The trumpets were being there egotistical selves, the flutes and piccolos were twittering amongst themselves sharing baked goods and other sweets, the clarinets were socializing with the tubas and the saxophones and the percussionists were goofing off behind the timpani. The strings were separated off into their own little group with the piano and guitar players and the vocalists.

The director and his assistants were grouped in the audience seats, taking notes on clipboards. What wasn't known was that the practice area was also part of the audition.

"Evan!" Director Warner yelled from his seat, Harry skidded to a halt.

"Yes sir!" Evan was Hurry's alias, not only as a safety precaution, but also to keep people from finding out what his life in the smuggle world was, too.

"Make sure Group 1 is in tune, we'll do the strings last." He tossed Harry the tuner, which Harry caught and ran off. As he tucked the tuner in his pocket he tossed three bottles of water to the euphonium players and grabbed the extra stands before heading off to the Group 1 waiting area. Inside, the select groups of musicians from Ireland were waiting and Harry flipped out the tuner.

"Director Warner said to tune, you'll go through soon, starting with the flutists."

Harry waited for the tuner to go around before leaving with the first to audition; he escorted her to the green room where Director Warner and three other judges were waiting behind a curtain.

"Begin when you're ready. Remember to play all 24 major and minor scales, chromatic scale, prepared piece and an impromptu piece. I'll be outside the door to escort you back." Harry stepped outside and closed the door with a click behind him. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor staring at the poster on the other wall. It was a picture of a ten-year-old boy holding a violin. Underneath were the words:

Missing

James Evans

Violin prodigy, Age 10

He shall always stay in our hearts, minds and prayers

The first violinist needed to be on stage in five minutes and she was nowhere to be found. Harry ran into the audience where everyone was waiting to leave. It was for security purposes, to stop the leak out of results, everyone was to know the results at the end of the auditioning.

"Has anyone seen Sally Jessup?"

Backstage, came the answer from one of the viola players, one of her strings had broken. Harry sprinted back to the stage and found the twenty-three year old bent over her instrument.

"Sally." She turned around, tears beginning to leak out of her eyes.

"Sorry, but one of my strings broke and I have to be on in four minutes. I do not know what to do!"

"Let me see?" Harry asked. The young woman looked skeptical, but finally handed over her pride and joy. Resting the violin on his knee, he twisted tuning knobs, pulled steel strings and clipped the wire. "How much longer?"

"Three minutes." Came the reply. Harry nodded and lifted the instrument up under his chin and rested it on his shoulder. He plucked the replaced string. Flat. Grabbing the bow sitting on the music stand, Harry let out a deep breath. By this time there was a small crowd of other musicians, distracted by the fact that this black clad runner, with no obvious musical experience, was going to play on a near professional's violin. Taking a second deep breath, he set the bow on the strings. He hadn't played in front of anyone in over five years. He closed his eyes and pulled down on the bow. The single note rang loud and clear, and he jumped right into a fast and complex piece letting his fingers lead the way.

The three-minute song still reverberated as it closed. Pleased with the sound of the instrument he handed it back to the shocked young woman. Nobody said anything as Harry noticed the amazed faces of those who were much older than him. However, the look simply fell off their faces as they notice someone standing behind him. Harry slowly turned to meet his fate, hoping that it was not Director Warner. Unfortunately, his worst suspicions were confirmed, but the look on Director Warner's face was not of anger and disappointment but one of amazement and recognition.

"Somebody, get him a chair and an instrument to borrow." Director Warner barked. "You are to get him whatever he needs. Make sure the stage is clear by the time I get back." He handed Harry a clipboard. "Fill this out. Don't answer any questions until I get back."

Harry nodded and sat down the chair offered to him. All the musicians were adults, who curiously looked on as the fifteen year old filled out the paperwork. Hurry's hand flew across the page filling in all the information that had been drilled into his head. By the time Harry looked back up the stage was completely cleared and the last of the violins had auditioned. Director Warner pushed back one of the curtains blocking backstage from the view of the audience and let it fall back behind him as he walked over to Harry. Seeing Director Warner, Harry signed his name with a flourish and handed him the clipboard. Grinning, the Director took it and handed Harry a violin and bow, and then placed on his lap.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The disappointment could be heard in the Director's voice.

"I didn't plan on anyone finding out, another one of my stupid mistakes." Harry said this last part under his breath. He looked up at Director Warner with haunted eyes. "She needed help. It was part on my job, was it not?"

"You were correct." He could not fault the boy. The best thing to do after replacing a string was to play the instrument. Still he was enthralled. He had met the boy only once before, nearly six years ago, when it looked like he was having the time of his life and had everyone wrapped around this little finger. Now however, he still had people wrapped around his fingers, but there was something else there he wasn't sure of. "Come on. I told the judges I had someone special to show them. They're hoping I'm not going to let them down, but they are nearly bouncing in their seats anyway." Director Warner smiled at Harry, which he returned.

"Fine. Lead on."

The Director pushed open the curtain and motioned that Harry to go through. Harry gabbed the violin and ducked under the curtain. The stage was lit and the house lights were off. He couldn't see the faces of the people waiting but he knew people where there. A dark shadow moved quickly along the aisle and came to rest behind one of the lit judges' tables. Harry breathed to get his emotions under control as he walked to the center of the stage.

"Please begin," rang a voice. Harry lifted up his violin and in less than five minutes he had finished all twenty-four scales and his chromatic scale. There was a slight pause between the scales and the prepare piece as nervousness started to creep in, he closed his eyes, envisioning the piece of music he had only briefly glanced at once. Director Warner looked worried as he watched from the audience. There was no need for him to worry it was perfect! Harry ran through his mental library for a song for his impromptu piece. He was leaning towards a requiem but decided to go with his theme, hoping the judges would catch on. Harry had help write it when he was eight with one of the local composers.

The young violinist grabbed the judges' attention on stage. What surprised them was the sound that was being produced by this _boy_, child even.

It ended on a beautiful minor chord and the kid looked up. Two of the judges were sitting looking slack jawed and the third, a woman, had fallen out of her seat. Standing behind them was Director Warner smirking triumphantly. Once the woman was helped up, they began whispering excitedly and pointing up to the stage where the boy was patiently waiting for his results. When they reached a conclusion, the older man showed them his clipboard, there was a looked of astonishment on their faces, as they nodded eagerly. He then finally walked up to the stage, clipboard in hand; a runner handed him a wireless microphone. Director Warner said something to the boy who smiled and stayed on stage.

Harry smiled slightly as Director Warner told him to stay on stage, he really didn't want this. The prophecy weighed heavily on his mind. A decision had to be made...did it? He knew it was only a matter of time before some one recognized him. Even he had been James Evans or Harry Potter; someone might have made the connection. He'll go with it... find Ms. Jennings and keep it a secret from both the Dursleys and the Order, most importantly, Dumbledore. Harry felt on guilt in deceiving his headmaster, he has deceived him. It was a small price to pay for his own happiness. Serves Dumbledore right for trying to treat him like a weapon and not telling him everything, his life was his own and he was perfectly able to be happy in the hell hole Dumbledore created. Now, he had to contact Ms. Jennings and set up emergency contact with Director Warner.

"The violinists will consist of Robert Clainler, Sally Jessup and Maria Galvez as our third, second and first chairs. Finally, before I announce the solo violin. There is one last thing." Director Warner was saying. The ball of nervousness tightened itself in Harry's chest. "This young man up on stage with me you all might recognize as my runner and assistant Evan. However, I just discovered something our friend Evan conveniently forget to tell us. Ladies and Gentleman please welcome back into our midst: James Evans."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but…OMG you all are amazing! Also I will put the pieces of music I used at the end of each chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Potterverse or Bach.

Music Magic

By: Patronydoe77

Chapter 2

Jennings

"James, I know I shouldn't ask you this but it is as obvious as the tambourine in the room, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Director Warner, I can't tell you that but you should know I was safe and happy. Maybe one day I'll tell you but for now you probably wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Very well, now, where was it that you wanted me to drop you off?" Director Warner and Harry were both sitting in the Director's car after the auditions were finished and everyone else had left, it was getting dark and the Director offered a ride. Harry didn't want the Director just yet to find out who his relatives were so he told him to drop him off at his old violin teacher's home. He needed to reset up his contacts with her anyway, it had been over five years.

"Magnolia Crescent, Surry. My guardian lives just on the out skirts, she'll be pleased that I had meet you and for the ride home. She's been forever telling me leave earlier so she won't have to drive out to get me. Mary isn't much of a driver, she hates it." Director Warner chuckled.

"I know the feeling. How long have you been residing with her?"

"Well, sir, it's complicated. I don't actually live with her, but she is the guardian and my place of residency on all my forms. However, legally, she can't take me away from my aunt and uncle's.

"Sir, there is something I want to give you once we get there. Its very important, for safety reasons."

"What is it?" Director Warner glanced at him quickly, both hands gripping the steering wheel.

"Well, that is for emergencies." The Director was perplexed, the boy was so cryptic. He reminded him of his old piano teacher, the way he spoke, telling just enough to keep you satisfied and not ask any more questions.

"What number did you say it was?" Director Warner asked after a ten minutes of silence, they were almost there.

"Seven. Second one past the left turn." Harry told him. The Director nodded turned into the driveway and parked. They said their goodbyes and Harry handed Director Warner a letter. "Only in emergencies," he reminded him. Harry told the older man before exiting the car and heading up the driveway. Director Warner sat there for a moment and looked at the letter. It looked to be written on a piece of parchment paper, people hadn't use parchment since the early nineteenth century, and it looked like a fountain pen was used. He looked up and watched the boy rummage around in his pockets looking for a key. He was bout to exit the car when the front door opened and a middle aged woman appeared. She looked pleased to see James and she gave the Director a quick wave in thanks before she escorted the lad inside.

Harry was nervous. He knocked on the door of his old teacher he hadn't seen in five years and expected her to recognize him. He fumbled around, acting like he was searching for his key, waiting. The door swung open and a smile appeared on the woman's face. "Harry James, bless my soul. What brings you to this neck of the forbidden woods?"

"Director Michael Warner, from the main theater downtown. Met him running for the United Kingdom Symphony Orchestra."

Mary Jennings didn't look fazed as she ushered Harry James into her living room and wave the Director goodbye.

The room hadn't changed much since Harry had last stepped foot in it. The same couch, the same knick-knacks cluttered the same shelves and the television played the same shows he was used to seeing. Mary locked the door and turned to her visitor. "Well Harry James?" She wasn't angry, far from it; all she wanted was an explanation.

Harry gave a nervous smile and sat down on the couch. "I'm so sorry, Mary. For everything." He looked dejected and forlorn. Mary sat next to him and pulled him close. "Why, dear?"

"I never came back, not that I could. I should have at least contacted you, some way. I'm sorry."

She made shushing noises as she held him close. He stiffened at the physical touch, but didn't pull away. She could tell he was truly sorry for what happened, but the was something under that apology that she couldn't disturb. She held her favorite student, ward as the streetlights flicked on and flooded the room with yellow light.

The next time she looked down at Harry, he had fallen asleep. Carefully she lowered him onto the couch and covered him with an afghan. She knew his relatives wouldn't care where he was, and didn't bother to call them. It would only make more problems.

The next day came as Harry searched through Mary's attic, with her permission, to find his violin and thought over Mary's suggestion of a makeover. It wasn't the thought of the upcoming concert that made Harry slightly nervous but the fact that the media would be there as well.

Throughout the wizarding society, muggleborns and muggle raised have had the most natural talent among muggle related hobbies. This was due to the fact that muggleborn or muggleraised were unable to express their magical talent fully and often were repressed. In the end their magic adapted to their needs. Most were proficient in their fields, but prodigies were known in both worlds, and in rare cases, internationally. Harry stood at a threshold, unsure of what route to take, his destiny. The muggle world had so much more to offer him than the magical one. He snapped one of the trunks he was looking in close, mind made up. He turned to Mary.

"Do it."

"_Don't trust the manipulator."_

Harry woke with a start. It was the third time since he had visited Mary a week ago that he had heard that voice in his sleep. Rolling out of the bed he grabbed a towel and his school pants and shirt to go shower. The Dursleys weren't around this weekend as they had left him when they had headed to Uncle Vernon's sister's home, not that he was welcome anyway. Mary would be picking him up at nine for rehearsal at the theater and from there they go back to her place for the weekend. Now, where did his violin end up?

Harry was all set, minus his still missing violin, when Mary's car pulled into the drive way, she honked her horn once, drawing one of the nosey neighbors to stick their head out of a window. Scrabbling, to get into the car, Harry almost sat on a cloth covered instrument case that rested in the front seat.

"Careful." Mary noted after the fact he had jumped up like it had caught on fire. He frowned at her and moved the case to the backseat, keeping the dust cloth securely on it.

"What is it?" Mary didn't answer him as they drove off leaving Privet Drive behind. She smiled and cranked up the radio. This was going to be a long car ride.

The parking lot was fairly full when they pulled into the theater. Mary pulled out the cloth-covered box and handed it to Harry. He took it and a feeling of déjà vu washed over him. He glanced at Mary who just smiled and lead the way into the theater.

The director wasn't there yet but everything was being set up as black clad runners brought in stands and chairs for the arriving musicians. The concert arc was as full as the parking lot was. Sally Jessup spotted him and came running over. The twenty-three year old was eternally grateful and decided to take the reemerge prodigy under her wing, not that he really needed it. Introductions were given and Harry was nearly pulled onto the stage, holding on to the case in his hands for dear life. He had left early the week before after he had gotten his music, the director also had to leave so the introductions were cut short.

Robert Chainler was an older middle-aged man, with graying hair and a calm disposition. He was killer at the violin and was hoping to move up a few seats in the re-auditions, because he had the flu during auditions. He was a music teacher at the local secondary school and was always on the search for talented teens for his youth symphony. First chair Maria Galvez, however was a strict woman and did not approve of Harry's membership in the Orchestra, stating that he was too young. She had already started giving him the cold shoulder and would send looks at him every so often.

Harry could tell that some of the other orchestra members were still skeptical of him. He couldn't blame them either; it wasn't everyday a child prodigy that was missing returns five years later as a runner for national auditions. The rest warmly welcomed him back into their ranks.

A chime sounded signaling five minutes to practice, and Sally pulled Harry over to the violin one section and pulled the large case from his hands and placed his music on his stand. He was getting a little fed up with all her mothering and he took the case out of her hands and opened it. Inside was something the thought he would never had seen again, something that he had thought that the Dursleys had destroyed long ago. Resting inside was his trusted Stradivarius violin. Mary had found it at a garage sale nearly ten years ago, the previous owners having no idea what they had, had sold it to her for about fifty sterling pounds (Seventy nine dollars American). The violin was in poor condition but the sound that came out of it was absolutely breathtaking. Harry ran his hand along the steel strings and traced the curves of his prized instrument. It wasn't worth much but to him it was worth the world.

"It's just a violin." Came a voice from behind him, it was Sally. He ignored her. She did not have the appreciation for the work of art that was nestled in the satin and velvet folds in front of him. He pulled it out and plucked one of the strings to tune. Not surprised after five years of sitting in the case they all were at least a step flat. He tuned by ear and rosined the bow. A couple of the musicians nearby had stopped what they were doing to watch the young violinist set up.

It was truly a sight to behold, he stood tall and composed, violin tucked under his chin. His jet black hair was pulled back with a tie and grey-green glasses-less eyes focused on the warm up in front of him. His sharp features reflected intense concentration. Time stood still as the dusty air was filled with the full notes of a Bach Partita.

Any doubt that was harbored was washed from their minds completely. I music washed over them in pulsating waves and tingled against their skin, as though it was alive and breathing, touching their very soul.

Practice that morning was the best that the Orchestra ever had, and the look of wonder on Director Warner's face at the playing of group was absolutely priceless. Everyone was elated, and spent most of the lunch break talking about it. However, Harry sat with Director Warner and Melissa Gryder, the solo flutist, during this lunch break. Both the Director and Melissa were having conversation about an upcoming gathering and Harry was only half listening, deep in thought about a set of journals that had appeared in his knapsack during practice. He hadn't opened them yet but knew they were magical in nature.

"-would be wonderful! Don't you agree, James?" Melissa addressed him, breaking him from his thoughts. He blushed, getting caught unawares.

"I'm sorry?"

"The Young Prodigies Emporium, would you be interested in being the surprise guest?" She clarified, a smile dancing across her features. The thought of such a public performance set a flicker of panic through Harry for a moment. Then he smiled at her and replied with an affirmative. Melissa was ecstatic and promptly filled him in on what he needed to know.

A/N: Music (in order used)

Ch 1:

Presto in B minor

Violin Partita No 1 in G minor

A Window to the Past/Hedwig's Mash up

Ch 2:

Bach Partita No 2 in G minor


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As far as this chapter goes I will be referring to Harry as James until he returns to Hogwarts or I'll state otherwise. I don't own anything.

Music Magic

Chapter 3

Emporium

It didn't take a lot of convincing to get James to agree to guest star at the Young Prodigies Emporium. Director Warner, Melissa and Mary thought it was a fantastic idea for James to reintroduce himself to the musical world. Preparations were made and meetings were set up for music, costume, interviews and rides.

The last half of practice that day had gone in a whirlwind of activity. Many of the musicians were in charge of workshops and booths and were happily giving James advice in various fields whether he wanted it or not. He hadn't been able to apply to the Emporium when he was younger as it had been harder for him to get away from his relatives for days at a time when he was younger.

As the beginning of the Emporium rolled around, James sat nervously in the back of the Limousine that had been rent out to him for the rest of the week. It wasn't the fact that he was going to be the center of attention but the fact that there was the possibility that someone was going the recognize him.

"You ready?" Mary asked. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that shimmered lightly. This was no small deal. James himself was wearing a new partial suit. Black pants, white dress shirt and a silver-grey tie, that Mary said brought out his eyes. The limo glided to a stop outside of Alexandria Plaza and the flashes of cameras could be seen through the window. This was a red carpet event.

They hurried inside. It was an amazing set up; the entrance hall was the lobby of a high class hotel, complete with several crystal chandeliers. People dressed formally were milling about, greeting each other. Inside the convention hall was another story. The entire hall was filled with booths and chairs all in front of a massive stage.

"Go mingle." said Mary, giving James a push and walking off in the opposite direction. He rolled his eyes at her and wandered down a row of booths. Most of them were instrumental booths; violins, clarinets, flutes, guitars, etc. James recognized many faces as people he had played with before, but none of them took a second glance at him.

He approached the booth that was showcasing pianos, there was a small mob of people gathered around, watching someone play. A jolt of familiarity ran through him as he saw the female pianist's long, curly, not quite bushy, brown hair. She was playing a complicated waltz for the avid listeners, and took a couple of requests. There was a tall blond boy who kept making eyes at the girl, giving off a slightly repulsing aura and kept requesting love songs. After one more call for an encore, she politely declined and left the booth. James turned to go the opposite direction. She must have seen him watching her because she called out to him.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned to her. "I wanted to thank you. Most would have, well… you saw Eugene. So thank you."

"No problem." He started to turn away but she caught his arm.

"Walk with me?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder. Eugene was lurking behind a bass nearby. He nodded and accompanied her. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way, and you are?"

"James. Just James." She looked at him, evaluating his answer, she seemed to accept it.

"Well then, Just James, I got to say that you look remarkably like a certain violin prodigy, who's rumored to show up." James' eyes grew wide. "Don't worry." She winked at him, "I won't tell. Anyways, I'm going off to see a few friends and I'm bringing you with me, so don't try to fight." She left no room for argument.

"But you just met me." James countered, slightly annoyed at being hauled off through the thickening crowd.

"Yes, well. I'm returning the favor. Plus, you seem like the anti-social type…" She trailed off and gave him a look.

"What?" She looked away.

"Nothing. It's just, well, you remind me of someone."

"Enlighten me."

"I have a friend from boarding school. You have the same…charisma, the thing that draws people to you. He is always trying to hide even though he's relatively well known. You're the same." She concluded. "By the way we're here."

They ended up at a table surrounded with other teenagers between the ages of eleven and seventeen, James recognized every single face there.

Katie Bell, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevy from Gryffindor; Rose Zeller, Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw; Hannah Abbot, Tracy Goodlight, Zachary Cooker from Hufflepuff.

They all greeted Hermione warmly. "Hey, Hermione, who's the guy?" Zachary asked.

"Oh, this is James. He saved me from Eugene." She said with venom in her voice and the rest of the group nodded sympathetically. She introduced James to her group of classmates. "I meet them all at Handover's School for the Gifted and Talented. Some of them are in my year and others are from the year above or below. We've all been coming since we were old enough. Rose keeps hoping to run into famous violin players." James smiled at the young brown haired girl holding a viola. They all lapsed into talking about menial things like the teenagers they were, but was most prevalent however, was the topic of the guest musician and the emporium in general. James enjoyed listening to the others, but was slightly worried.

"You're awfully quiet over there." Katie Bell remarked, leaning over to him. He shrugged, "I'm not much of a talker."

"I can tell. I've never seen you here before, any reason?"

"I got talked into it."

"AH!" The two then lapsed into silence.

The day wore on and soon it was time for the symphony to warm up and practice before the concert. James sat on the apron of the yet to be occupied stage, his violin in his lap. He was reflecting on where his life was taking him now. He could never go back to being Harry Potter now in the Muggle world, something that he realized he was quite happy about. That meant that after he graduated he had somewhere to go, a job to do. Without having to rely on the pesky Ministry in order to have a job. Granted being an Auror was still his dream job but that was it, just a dream. He had enough of bigotry and the scapegoating and the people clambering to get to him. All for something he didn't do.

He'd seen that he muggles were less boisterous when it came to celebrities and the abuse in the news was also less. He was more likely to live a quiet life playing and touring then living in the Wizarding world with a ministerial job. A mix of magic and muggle, maybe he'd bring Hermione in on his secret. That would be perfect.

Unbeknownst to him, a small boy had wondered into the stage area and was watching him.

"Hello?" he finally said, breaking James out of his thoughts. James looked up to see him standing next to him. A boy about nine years old with a mop of curly black hair that bounced as he plopped himself down next to James and looked up at him with large honey colored orbs.

"I'm Darren!"

James was slightly shocked, but introduced himself none the less.

"I'm James."

"You looked lonely so I came so you wouldn't be so lonely." The boy, Darren, smiled widely. "You play violin? That's totally awesome!"

James smiled at that. "Yes, since I was four. What do you play?"

The younger boy's face lit up. "I play the piano and the guitar and the ukulele, it's like a mini guitar, so cool, and the drums and I can sing and I can act. I wanna be an actor when I grow up. My mom says that I can be whatever I want if I put my mind to it. She's the greatest! But she won't let me learn to play to violin or the cello until I'm in fifth grade. Do you play anything else?"

The innocence of the younger boy was astounding and James wished he could remember the time he was so care free, but it wasn't meant to be.

"I've been trying to learn the piano, but it hasn't been going so well."

"I can teach you and you can teach me to play the violin." The boy looked up at James with wide eyes while gripping the edge of the apron and swinging his legs.

"I wish it were that easy."

"I'm a quick study. That's what my piano teachers says. Please."

James sighed, "Fine. One quick lesson, just one."

The boy nodded vigorously, his curls falling into his face. James showed him how to hold the violin and bow and where to but his fingers. The violin was a little large for younger boy but that didn't seem to dissuade him. An hour later, the sounds of 'Mozart's Melody' could be heard. It wasn't the scratchy sound most beginners had but it sounded more like and intermediate player had been playing it. Darren stood there on stage playing the violin, his tongue poking out slightly in concentration and his eyes glued to the finger board. He drew to a finish and bowed dramatically. James clapped politely.

"Very good."

"That was so awesome! You're really cool!"

"Thank you."

Darren handed James back his violin with a toothy grin. "No, thank you. See you're happy now!"

A serious look passed over the young face, "You're not alone, 'cause you're here with me." Young golden, hazel eyes locked into older, silvery, emerald orbs.

James smiled at him again, before he realized the young boy had indeed captured his heart.

"I know it's important to gather contacts as a musician." James said as he took a piece of blank staff paper from his pocket and scribbled something down. "Here is my number, if you are ever in England again and need recommendations. Also once you are old enough send me a CD of your works and I can find you a company, if you don't like any of the offers you are getting and I can sponsor you. I hate to see such young talent go to waste on such a clever and genius boy as you."

James handed him the slip of paper.

James Evans

Violinist

(20) xxxx xxxx

He had wished someone had done that for him and now he had the opportunity to do it for someone else.

Darren looked at the sheet of paper before folding it up and putting it in his pocket. "Thanks!" he said cheerfully.

"You are very welcome. I have to go but you take care of yourself." The young boy nodded, gave him another smile and a wave.

"Thank you." James added, before slipping out the door. That was the first and last time either of them would see each other.

A/N: Also, sorry for the late up date, Quidditch Practice and studying for a placement test in a language I haven't taken in a year and a half has been cutting my time in half. Finally, I don't own Harry Potter, Bach, Tchaikovsky, Alexandria Plaza or anything you recognize from the real world. Also I brought in a guest star, he's kind of easy to guess if you know who I'm talking about. I won't use his last name because technically you aren't supposed to use real people but this brain wave wouldn't leave me alone and I've already worked it in to the rest of the story. So, HA! Don't forget to Read and Review, please!

Music used in Ch. 3:

Piano:

Chopin's "Minute Waltz"

Violin:

Mozart's "Mozart's Melody" (Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star)


End file.
